


Sold at Auction

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Drugging, Gen, human merchandise, winged people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: A rare winged man was kidnapped and taken away from his home to be sold at an auction.
Kudos: 12





	Sold at Auction

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired from a [whump prompt list](https://yuckwhump.tumblr.com/post/190405149090/29-day-whump-challenge-ive-put-together-a-list-of) I found.

“And now our last piece to bid on!” The man motioned to his left as a cage covered with a tarp was wheeled out on the stage piquing the curiosity of quite a few people in the crowd. “We have quite the catch for you tonight ladies and gentlemen,” he started as he walked along the stage. “I'm sure some of you remember those rare quetzal birds we acquired those couple months ago. Well, we have found something even more rare. Feast your eyes!” He swung his arm back directing everyone's attention to the cage as the tarp was pulled down. “The hybrid of the respendent quetzal!” People started talking in the crowd and a couple were already shouting out bids.

The quetzal hybrid had flinched slightly as the tarp was pulled off. He was seated cross-legged with his hands gripping the loose-fitting pants he wore. A feathered tail rested next to him and his wings drooped slightly at his discomfort. Cautious due to the noise, he lifted his head slightly, eyes darting about. He grimaced a little and rocked himself. Why was this happening? He was peaceful, relaxing at home, when the humans caught him. They stung him with something then the next thing he knew he was waking up in captivity.

The auctioneer couldn't help but smile. “Do I hear forty-thousand?” The amount was quickly claimed and also beat out by another bidder. The amount steadily rose until it dwindled as it reached sixty grand. “Anyone else? Sixty-five thousand.” He paused for a moment as his eyes drifted over the crowd. “No one wants to beat 46 at sixty-five thousand? For such a rare bird's hybrid?” He looked once more over the crowd before he tried once more to get a higher bid from someone. “Remember anything you purchase here is yours to do with as you please. Anything from a centerpiece, a sextoy, for those into that sort of thing, or even experiments. I won't judge.” He could hear some whispers. “We have Sixty-five thousand for 46 going once. Twice. Aaand -”

He was cut off as someone raised their number and called out, “Seventy-five thousand!”

There was a sort of hush as some of the others looked over. The man looked almost out of place there. And whole situation seemed a little cliché.

Was... he being bought? To be used or put on display? No... He wanted out. He needed his freedom. Wanted to be back in his forest... He scrunched himself up and his wings stretched out folding in front of him blocking him from the humans view.

There was a moment of silence as they got a good view of the hybrid's wings as it tried to hide itself behind them. “Seventy-seven!” It was a woman that called out the bid.

“Seventy-eight!”

“Eighty thousand!”

“Eighty-five!”

There was hesitation in the air, the auctioneer noticed. “Do we have eighty-six?” He paused as he looked over the crowd. “Eighty-five for 37. Any other bids? Going once.”

“One-hundred thousand!” It was the woman again. There was hushed whispers. Person thirty-seven could verbally be heard saying they were backing out.

The auctioneer couldn't be happier with the amount. Though he hid it well. “One-hundred thousand for 53 going once! Going twice.” He paused briefly, more for suspense than anything else since he was sure no one else was going to try to top that. “And sold! To 53 for one-hundred thousand!”

As the crowd dispersed it began to get quieter. Finally, the hybrid lowered his wings. The first thing to greet him was a woman standing in front of his cage. “Well, well. Aren't you pretty.” He just stared back at her.

“Miss are you ready to transport it?”

The woman turned to the speaker. “Yes, let's.”

A few humans stepped towards his cage and opened it. The one that stepped inside had something in his hand. The hybrid scrambled away from him eyes darting about searching for an escape. There was none. He was trapped. No. He had to try. Moving to his feet, he judged his opposition before making a run for the door of the cage. The couple men managed to delay him at the door. He felt a sting at his side before he flung his wing back knocking the man back then managed to shoulder past the two men that blocked his path. No, not again. He had to get away. Had to fly. With a couple strong flaps he was airborn. Though he barely made it more than a meter into the air when his vision began to get blurry and his limbs started to feel numb. He tried to land in one of the trees close by but quickly lost his balance and fell to the ground.

The woman watched as the hybrid fell. “I suppose I should stop it from trying to fly away,” she stated as she started to walk over to where it landed. She looked down at it only to see its pale blue eyes shining. “Well now, that is interesting.” Slowly, it blinked up at her before it's eyes fell closed pulling it into unconsciousness.


End file.
